A Little Vampire Love
by EmoCrystal
Summary: This is a story that got really good review on my other site so I figured I'd try it on here. Very romantic and very sexy (yes, great lemon)


I wrapped the somewhat small towel around myself and walked out of the en suite bathroom, and back into the bedroom. My hair, still damp, dripped down my back and my legs felt smooth and silky. I loved the feeling after you've just shaved, the water running down your legs glides easily to your feet. It makes me feel very sexy.

Lying elegantly across the bed, he looked at me with lust-filled eyes. I couldn't help but smile back at him, knowing what that look entailed. He wore a simple black shirt, dark blue jeans and nothing else. I walked further into the room, shutting the door to the steam-filled bathroom behind me. I watched as he shifted to sitting on the edge of the bed. I carried on walking toward him, and stopped just out of arm's reach.

He smiled at me, showing off the hint of fangs among the other perfectly straight, white teeth. His eyes seemed to glow, their icy blue colour striking me as always. They grazed over my wet body, eying the towel as an obstacle he needed to remove. His gaze travelled down my legs, and stopped dead on my shin. I saw all playfulness drop from his face.

I went to ask him what was wrong when he spoke. "You're bleeding."

I frowned. "What?"

"Your leg. It's bleeding." He spoke calmly, and I looked down to see I had cut my shin shaving, and the blood was mingling with the droplets of water. I had a stream of blood creeping towards my foot. I looked back at him; his eyes had widened, but there was still lust behind them.

He slid off the bed, and sat back into a kneeling position before me. Whilst never talking his eyes off my leg, he delicately grasped my ankle and slid his other hand up the back of my calf to the crook of my knee. He gently lifted my leg and placed my foot on his lap. He stroked his fingers around in circles on the back of my leg, and feeling his slightly roughened fingers on my skin brought back memories of all the times we spent together, the last one being not even a few hours ago.

He just seemed to be having a staring match with my blood. We stood there for thirty seconds, a minute, hours! Time seemed not to have any importance. He took a deep breath, and raised my leg further, until his lips were almost touching my blood. I saw him lick his lips. He broke his gaze away, but still flicked his eyes back to my leg. Finally he looked me square in my eyes.

"Let me taste. Please?" I didn't say yes, but I didn't show any form of rejection, so he dipped his head back down and pressed his lips on my bloodied shin.

I didn't know what to do, didn't know where to put my hands, so I wrapped them around myself, clutching the towel closer to my body. It had fallen open to expose my entire thigh, but I didn't make any move to cover it back up.

I watched him, shocked at his actions, but I didn't feel cheated or violated. I always knew what he was, but I never allowed him to take blood. The idea just always left me a little squeamish. I wouldn't even accept blood tests! But now that the blood was here, out and ready, I didn't know if I still wanted to refuse him. He always promised he wouldn't force me to do it.

I felt his tongue flick over the cut, and I gasped, noticing the sting for the first time. I didn't even feel the razor cut me. He ran his tongue all over the stained skin, cleaning away the blood, before he targeted the cut again. I felt him flick his tongue over it again, before sucking on it and drawing out what he could.

This was all oddly very arousing. My breathing was becoming a delicate panting, and sensing the change, he looked up at me. But his eyes didn't get far, as they fell onto the only partially hidden place between my thighs. A small smile tugged at his lips, and I felt a twinge of electricity shoot through me. He pulled his face back from my leg, and I looked down to see only a slight red dot where the blood was starting to well again, ready to scab.

I still didn't know how to react, and still clutched the towel to me. Resting my foot back down on his lap, he grabbed the bottom of the towel and tugged it. I let it go, and it became unravelled and fell onto the floor around me. Patches of my skin were still damp, so when the air hit my skin where the towel had been, I felt goose bumps tingle across my skin, and my nipples harden. He ran his hand up my thigh and tickled the skin right at the top, just before moving his hand to gently cup my arse. He gave it a gentle squeeze and smiled at me as he set about kissing my leg, trailing his way up my thigh. He rose up onto his knees more, letting go of my ankle and letting that hand run up my leg, keeping me balanced. He was getting closer and closer to where I wanted him, but I had this awful feeling he was only teasing. I was proved right; he laid a gentle skin right at the top of the inside of my thigh, and the moved his lips to kiss my lower abdomen. I let out a quiet moan, and he chucked against my skin.

He stood, and wrapping his arms around me. He moved me to sit on the edge of the bed, and laid me gently back. He drew back, and swiftly removed his shirt to reveal the body I lusted after almost every second of my day: perfect abs, and an impeccable chest. Smooth, defined muscles. Leaning over me, he sucked a nipple into his mouth. I loved it when he did that, but he knew what I loved more. He grazed his teeth over my nipple, and then used his fangs to bite me, not enough to pierce the skin, but enough to feel the glorious pressure.

He put his hands on my waist, and ran his fingers in circles as he moved down the length of my body with his tongue and his teeth. Finally, his lips were inches away from my pussy, and I could feel my juices running out of me in a flood. His tongue darted out, and lifted some of my essence away from my slit. With his soaked tongue, he licked his lips, and then launched himself up to kiss me. I groaned against his mouth, and almost too soon, he pulled away to resume his position between my legs. He placed his hands on the inside of my knees and gently ran them up the sensitive skin of my thighs. He pushed them apart as far as they would go, and stared lustfully as my exposed, throbbing pussy.

"All mine." Those two simple words were very possessive, but I didn't care. At this moment in time, I belonged entirely to my vampire lover.

"Please," I whimpered. I hated sounding so weak, but in the throes of passion, anything could happen. I saw him smile as he dipped his head, and I felt him place his lips over my clit and suck. I threw my head back against the bed with a great sigh. I didn't know what to do with my hands, so I wrapped one up in my hair, gripping the strands, and the other was placed on my heaving chest.

I was panting in anticipation for the monumental amount of pleasure I knew I was about to receive. His hands were still resting on the inside of my thigh as his sucking on my hard clit became better and stronger. He ran his fingers in little circles, teasing my skin, and adding to the sensory overload I was subjected to. He moved one hand closer to my core, circled two fingers around my wet centre, before firmly pushing them in deep. I gasped at the steady intrusion, and relaxed into the sensation. He kept a perfect pace, a perfect balance between sucking and thrusting, and almost too soon I felt my orgasm fast approaching. As I was preparing to give myself over to the rush of pleasure, he pulled away, making me launch up in an attempt to draw him back to finish what he started.

In a blink of an eye, he had his hands under my arms, lifting me to place me fully on the bed. His body then sank on to mine, his hard chest pressing against my hard nipples, and his denim-encased erection pressing against my thigh.

My eyes were bleary as I tried to look at him, and I stretched my face towards his in a feeble attempt to kiss his lips. He merely smirked, and pushed himself up so he was kneeling above me. His hands moved to the tops of his jeans, where he slowly and teasingly undid the button. Doing so revealed a slight view of his very trimmed dark pubic hair, and I held my breath, waiting for the next step.

I suddenly felt as though I wasn't doing enough to entice him, so I moved one hand to my hard nipple, and the other moved towards my aching clit. His hand darted out and grabbed mine before it even reached its destination.

"I told you that is mine." He spoke so calmly it was almost sinister, but it sent a rush through me nevertheless. The thought of me pleasuring myself seemed to spur him into action. He forcefully pushed down the zip to his jeans and proceeded to push them down to his knees. He lay back down on top of me, his warm, strong member pushing against my mound. The promise of entry made my muscles clench, hoping to grab on to anything and draw it in for pleasure. He hurriedly tried to push his jeans down his legs in an awkward shuffle, and when he had one foot out, he positioned himself comfortably.

Pulling my legs open, he took his cock in hand, and guided it swiftly inside me. He moved his hands from my thighs, and dragging them up my body and the length of my arms, he entwined his fingers in mine. Holding my hands above my head, he rendered me helpless. He began his deep, slow thrust inside me, and I let out a sigh of utter satisfaction with a smile. I matched his thrusts, and squeezed down on him, wanting to give him the pleasures he was giving me.

I tried to kiss him again, but he grabbed my bottom lip and rolled it between his teeth. I could feel his fangs pressing on my flesh; I loved it! He released my lip and began pressing kisses all over my face, slowly moving towards my neck, never faltering on his faultless rhythm. When his lips reached my neck, he paused, his lips tickling where the rested on my skin. I felt a brief, short wave of panic flow over me, and soon he began kissing and licking the area.

He lips moved again, this time to my ear, where he nuzzled and nibbled on my earlobe. Whispering in my ear, he spoke. "Will you let me?" I knew what he meant, but chose not to say anything, so he continued. "I know you don't like the idea, but if you're willing to try, now would be ideal." He unselfishly carried on thrusting, giving me a high, making me want to agree to his every command. And what surprised me the most is that I think I wanted him to.

"O...okay..." I managed to force the word out my lungs. Immediately, as if needing no further invitation, his fangs were resting against my neck. As he sharply and quickly forced them in, my body jerked and my muscles tensed. He groaned against my flesh, and began thrusting faster. The pain flashed from my neck down all my nerves like hot needles, and was over as soon as it started. I felt my blood being drawn from me and I let myself fall completely to the mercy of all sensations.

I knew he was getting closer to his peak, as the drawing on my neck softened and the pounding inside me hardened. He wrapped his hands under me, one under my body, one under my head, drawing me up as he pulled one final, long drink from my neck and released himself inside me. The final pull on my neck caused my whole body to shiver with the most mind-exploding orgasm I had ever received. I fell limp, panting, as he drew his face away from my neck. He rolled us over to one side of the bed, me on top, his softening cock still inside me, and did his best to pull half the duvet over us.

For a few moments, I couldn't breathe properly. But I didn't care. When my breath started to even out, he spoke. "All because you cut your leg shaving."

I chuckled, "Maybe I should do that more often."

The last thing I heard before falling asleep on top of him were the words, "All mine."


End file.
